


God's Mark

by Blom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Contracts, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kind of dark Arthur Pendragon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blom/pseuds/Blom
Summary: Merlin makes a deal with a golden deity, in exchange for the villages safety he gives himself to the deity. The deity - Arthur - is really kind to Merlin, but for anyone else? No.





	1. 1. The deal that started this

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this at 1:30 a.m. So I'm in danger.

"And what could you possibly offer to me?" The deity asked with tone suggesting that he pretty much doubted that the village boy could offer much to him.

The boy sighed. He was expecting this, the deals with deities or other mythical beings always recuited something in return.  
Well that was obvious.

The golden deity snorted. "Of course you don't-"

"Myself."

The deity paused and came little closer. He seemed to think about it. "Then," he took little breath and gently touched the boy's cheek and caressed it. "Can I have your name?"

The boy knew that if he "gives" his name, it basically transforms to "you own me".

"Yes, you can have it. It's Merlin."

"Well Merlin, I will accept you and your contract."

 

Merlin returned to his village. It was almost dark, but it didn't bother Merlin. At least there weren't any curious villagers asking where did he go.

He reached his house and went in quietly, making sure that he didn't wake up her mum.

When he finally got to his bed, his only thought being last words of the deity; "I will come back to collect you, when you're ready." 

 

After "The deal" everything started to get better, everyone could finally breath freely. Nothing was wrong, everyone was safe and happy. Of course that meant that a lot of people were suspective, but after the golden god made his precence known nobody questioned it.


	2. 2. I mean you could just talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur does things, even though it would be so much easier talk to Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note; I'm dyslexic and not english speaker so.. There's gonna be mistakes. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about me being so slow, I have my own reasons but I'm still here!  
> Also it's like midnight. I'm GoOD, i'M FInE. I don't even know what I'm writing.

 

Ealdor was lively and healthy village, but because of it, it attracted all kinds of trouble. Bandits were the usual threat, but then everything started dying. Nobody really knew the source, and people started to worry. How could they survive? When people became desperate, it was Merlin who knew what to do.

That's how he sealed his destiny. But oh, how the golden deity loved to have someone like Merlin to call his own. He just needed to keep the village safe and he would have companion for himself. One that was really powerful, but didn't know it yet.

\---

"Merlin, honey," Hunith said while looking at his only son. She pointed something at the porch. "Why is there dead deer at out door?"

Merlin chewed his bread and shrugged. Things like this happened often, but only Merlin knew why. The deity was doing his hardest to make sure that Merlin knew what he had promised and probably to just boost his ego. Gods were complicated and besides, Merlin had time to figure Arthur out. Like all of the eternity. It didn't really matter for him. Only thing that kind of mattered was the fact that people of Ealdor were wary of Merlin. He already had magic, but now he also had to deal with things like this. Arthur left stupid messages, when he could just come down from where ever he lived and talk to Merlin. 

"Well, at least we will have good meat to eat mum," Merlin answered and stood up. "I will take care of it, don't worry."

Hunith sighed and shook her head. She was worried about his son, what happened to him? Hunith looked at Merlin who lifted the deer (with help of his magic). "Will you tell me what happened when you disappeared for couple of hours a month ago?"

Merlin smiled little, "Maybe after the harvest? You know, when everyone is kind of drunk and sleepy or whatever?"  
Hunith nodded, "Okay." She said with lazy smile. "Now go take care of that deer."

When harvest celebration came at the evening, Merlin was ready to be ignored by the village people, tell his mother that he has promised himself to god who keeps on bringing him dead animals (why does he keep doing that?) and listen his friend Will's drunk ramblings. What a great evening it was going to be. At least there was good music and food. Merlin stared at big bonfire, it seemed that people were having fun. Speaking of Will, he was being little annoying.  
"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Mer-"

"What?" Merlin finally snapped. What did Will want? Will snorted at the tone of Merlin's voice.  
"Why aren't you drunk yet? You have only stood here and been all alone and sad looking."  
"Well now that you are here talking to me I'm not so alone."

Will rolled his eyes, "You know Merlin," He started and then his voice got really quiet. "I heard a rumor that there's a girl who really wants to get to know you. AND! She is probably going to ask you to dance with her around the bonfire."

Now it was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes. "I doubt it." Besides he had to talk to his mother, like he had promised. What kind of son he would be if he didn't do as promised? But he didn't find his mother and before he could leave to look for her, he was stopped. It was Freya, who was maybe little tipsy. She giggled and tugged him gently. "Join me? I really wanna dance with you."

And Merlin went. Freya was pretty and kind, even little sly. She was nice girl, so Merlin didn't really complain. He could dance little, right? He could have little fun and maybe other people in Ealdor would start loosen up around him. Merlin didn't know if he felt warm because of the bonfire or was it because of Freya. She was so close, she felt perfect in Merlin's arms, would her lips feel as perfect? She was so close, so-

Merlin never got to end his thought, because he was yanked away from Freya. He felt muscular body and when he looked up, Merlin saw irritated face.  
His eyes widened from surprise (and little from fear). He said only one word with timid voice;

"Arthur?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good or bad? Too quick or slow or just enough?  
> I don't know when the next chapter is coming up, because I'm really busy with my 2 schools. I don't what they are in english so, uuuhh,,,  
> Anyway because one of them I need to go study for little while in hospital.


	3. Relationship status; complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin talk, and Arthur makes sure that Merlin can't kiss anyone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, I can't sleep (yet again, what is my sleeping nowdays?) so I wrote this. ALSO DOES ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO INSERT PICTURES ON AO3? I tried, but I can't get it to work. :(
> 
> Sorry for late and lazy updates I'm at my last year before I graduate from 2 schools and I have lots and lots of work to do. Thanks to anyone who have put up with me!

"Arthur?" Merlin said more than he asked, and tried to step away from Arthur. Arthur didn't plan letting Merlin go, his grip only got tighter. 

"We're gonna talk, right now." 

People around them were still and quiet, as if they were statues. Merlin sighed, and nodded. What else could he do? He didn't want to raise any fuss around him, because that could end up badly for everyone.  _I don't know what he is capable of._ Then his thoughts shifted to villagers.  _What will they think? How will they treat me after this? What will I tell them?_

"Merlin-", Arthur said with low voice, with some tugging, "start moving, or I will carry you." Merlin didn't need anymore encouragement and walked away with Arthur. When Merlin was sure nobody could hear them, he asked if the golden deity would be okay to talk inside Merlin's house. Which he was, so Merlin guided him. 

\--

"Your behavior is unacceptable." Was what Arthur first said to Merlin. "You promised yourself _to me!"_ It was obvious that Arthur wasn't pleased with him, but Merlin hadn't done anything really just had some fun with villagers.  _Well, I kinda almost kissed Freya. But I didn't know it would cause such reaction from Arthur._

"Well how could I know what I can do, and what I can't do, when you never told me?" Merlin said with irritation. "I never planned on sleeping with her-" Before he could end his sentence he interrupted by Arthur being little too close. He could feel Arthur's warmth and his breathing and- wall? Did Arthur actually push him against the wall? No wait, it's the door. He was against the door.

"Well then, here are some rules; you don't kiss anyone, you don't have intimate relationship with anyone and don't touch anyone."

"Are you saying that I can't hug my mum for example? That's stupid, you know." Merlin was going to slip away from Arthur, but the deity stopped it by putting his hands to Merlin's sides, leaning against the door. Merlin could feel Arthur's weight on his body.

"What- wait, no. No, no, no, Merlin-" Arthur started and then sighed, "Do you know what you promised when you said that I can have you?" And before Merlin could even mutter answer Arthur softly kissed his neck. "You promised to be my bride, so you must understand that you can't go and kiss other people or be intimate with them. That's all."

Merlin was going to push Arthur away from him, but he felt incredibly sleepy. His legs didn't want to keep him up, luckily Arthur could catch him before he hit the floor. Merlin thinks he heard soft voice telling him to sleep, but he isn't sure.

 

\---

 

When Merlin woke up, it was day and he had scar on his neck that reminded him of a fern leaf. 


	4. Anger&Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hipety Hopety, I'm not abandoning my property.  
> Or just to state clearly; this fic WILL be finished, even if it's the last thing I do.
> 
> I just had rly rough shit going on and I didn't feel that motivated to write. BUT NOW I'M HERE! This chapter is messy as shit, but I have passed my "go to sleep" time so.. (yes, i'm adult, but i also have work next day at 7:30 a.m. At the elder care so)

Merlin touched gently his shoulder, to feel the mark Arthur had left on him. It was a fern leaf or at least it looked like it.

"A leaf?" Merlin muttered, "A fern leaf?" He couldn't do much than sit on his bed and feel little conflicted. How would everything that has happened affect him and his life on this village? Only way to find out is to go outside. Merlin looked around his house, only sound being his mother's steady breathing. Merlin decided to make some porridge for breakfeast, you just needed some water and oats. It was simple and easy recipe to follow. 

After sometime his mum woke up with, "It smells good, than you," and came to eat. Then she wanted Merlin to explain what happened and who exactly was the guy who dragged him away and why did she find him sleeping after? And explain he did. From his first encounter with Arthur to what happened in the festival. Of course he left some details out, but other than he told the truth. 

Hunith shook her head and smiled that quiet smile that always made Merlin wonder, what did his mother thought of in that moment? Usually Hunith smiled that smile when he asked about his father. "You're just like you father."

"Did father also make a deal with a some god?"

His mother laughed little. All was good for now.

\---

Merlin could feel peoples eyes on him when he walked across the town. He just need to get into the woods to collect some firewood. Was that too much to ask? What were they thinking? "There goes that weird boy that got even weirder last night."

What could he say to them? He couldn't exactly tell them about Arthur or why the deity even showed up. Of course that meant that Merlin would hear some stupid rumor about it, but he could probably manage.  _I just hope people will leave me alone. I know that Will would lose his horses if he knew._ Merlin thoughts went from "what my village thinks of me" to "what does it mean to be a gods bride?" What did Arthur expect of him or did he not expect anything from Merlin? 

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts that when soft female voice said; "hi", he was startled little. 

"Sorry if I frightened you Merlin," Freya said with a smile and seemed to be lost in her thoughts for little bit, "I just-.. Yeah I just wanted to ask how are you doing?"

"Hello," Merlin answered and continued walking with Freya by his side. "I'm doing good. Just going to get firewood. Do you want to go with me?"

The girl nodded and if you blinked you would have missed it. That how Freya was, soft movements and beautiful smile. They left the village behind them in silence. The sun warmed both of them and gentle breeze of wind messed with their hair. The comfortable silence was broken by Freya when they had reached edge of the forest. 

"Did I cause you any trouble? You know, when I asked you to dance with me?"

 _Kind of, but not_ really.

"No, no you didn't. Don't worry." It was the truth. Freya hadn't caused any trouble, Merlin reasoned with himself. She didn't know about his situation. Freya released a long sigh before nodding to herself. 

"Okay, that's- that's good. That I didn't.. Trouble you." She mumbled and the smiled shyly. "Then, if you want- could you- maybe- would you want to.. Would you maybe wanna go on out with me?"

_Oh, OH! This is troubling. While Freya is a lovely girl, I know I won't make her happy. I must remember what I have promised to Arthur._

"I-" Merlin started, but never could finish his sentence because Freya had put her hands on his hands. First everything seemed to be still, Freya's work hardened hands in his, Merlin was sure even the wind stopped for a moment. Then the moment was broken by Freya's shriek of pain and she almost jumped away from him.

She looked horrified. But so did Merlin, had he burned Freya just by a touch?

 

\---

"Fuck off you self-centered prick." 

"But Merlin-"

"DON'T YOU DARE 'MERLIN' ME!"

"Alright sweetie-"

"Oh you wanna PLAY that game with ME?"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're mad."

"I'm cute when I'm mad? Then prepare yourself, because I'm about to get gorgeous!"

Only warning Arthur got before slash of magic slammed into him was flash of golden eyes.

\---

The fight with Arthur ended up with Merlin trapped under the deity. That was given, even if Merlin was powerful, he hadn't trained properly in combat and Arthur was a god of some sort. But damn it felt good to finally release all the internalized anger and frustration. Merlin breathed heavily and quickly, trying to calm his beating heart. His muscles felt like he had been doing serious work for 3 days straight, his vision blurred slightly and Merlin was sure he would pass out.

"If I let you sit up, will you be okay?"

_No._

"Yes."

So Arthur moved away to let Merlin sit up. Merlin looked around them and saw trees bending, bushes showing their roots, burned flowers and some brownish grass. It must been a massive fight then. Was Arthur as exhausted as Merlin was? Hopefully so. 

Arthur had some guts on his face that were healing at rapid phase. At least he got some punches in it seemed.

"I didn't know you were that powerful," Arthur stated, "do you want to tell me what got you so upset?"

"Just the fact that if people touch me, they get almost literally burned." Merlin said almost growling. He didn't have the energy to actually go second round, but he could still use different displeased sounds. 

"Only the people who have crush on you get burned, your family and friends can still hug you."

"It still isn't right! They haven't done anything wrong. They don't even know about the deal between us." Merlin tried to reason. "I'm not gonna get involved with anyone intimately anyway, so don't worry."

Arthur seemed to think about something for while. "Do you feel trapped or something? Or are you afraid of the future?" Silence fall over them both before Arthur added; "I can take you out sometime? Just so we both can get to know each other better? Would that help?"

 

Merlin thought for minute before nodding; "yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this fic will be, probably only 1 or 2 more chapters to go! This started as short story (it was supposed to be only 1 or 2 chapters, but here we are) so we will see. That's probably also why I don't know what I want to do with this fic.


End file.
